Life sucks then you get Married
by SkellingtonZero
Summary: Okay so my dads a business tycoon. No problem. He's an jerk. No problem. Arranged marriage. Big problem. My name is Nami, and I really dont want to be forced to marry Sanji. -L funny, reality in the coporate world,
1. Wedding bells and Blondes

Greetings, I am L.

Please enjoy and leave a review with your thoughts and or opinions.

Life sucks then you get Married

Chapter 1 Wedding bells and Blondes 

The warm afternoon sun shinned in though the large window and deep red drapes into the spacious living room on the 27th floor of the Blue Ocean Hotel. Only two people occupied the floor; my father and his 18 year old daughter; me. We live in a hotel, rather than buying a house or renting a condo.

I laid lounging on a giant lavender couch, my short orange hair splayed out as I watched my father tie his red tie and fix his black dress shirt and modeled for my approval. I rolled my chocolate brown eyes then turned my attention back to the book I was previously reading.

"Nami; hurry up and get ready will you? We'll be late for the wedding." He chided me while adjusting his silk, red tie; staring down at my fitted plain black tee shirt and orange short shorts.

I eyed my father and his jet black suit and tie.

I don't even want to go to this absurd wedding.

I don't even like Usopp that much.

Usopp is this guy I've known for a few years. He has a long pointy nose, a penitence of lying, and has one of the most horrible voices I have ever known.

Plus the girl he's marrying isn't on my top ten favorite people to hang with.

I heaved a heavy sigh before I covered my head with the book.

"Nami; put that damn book away and get ready. Usopp is your friend and whether you like it or not we were invited to his wedding and we both will attend." I felt his glare right through the felt covered book.

"But Daddy…" I began, my voice whinny. "I don't want to goooo…I don't like his fiancé…" My brown eyes began tearing up. "Luffy and Zoro don't like her either…"

"I don't care what Luffy and Zoro think. You are my daughter and you are going to support your friend in this important stage in his life. He obviously thinks highly of you to invite you."

I scoffed and stood up; dropping the book on the coffee table. "Yeah well you're only going 'cause of his dad." I blew at the fringes in my eyes.

I wasn't too fond of my dad.

He was annoying.

Greedy.

And never did anything unless he had something to gain from it.

"We happen to do good business together." He glanced at me before walking into his bedroom. "Wear the black dress with the purple lace I bought you. It's fitting for this type of wedding."

Selfish bastard.

"Yeah yeah." I grumbled; locking my bedroom door behind me then I stared at my queen sized bed. On top of the red and black bed comforter sat the dress in question.

Annoyance flashed in my eyes before I quickly changed into it and stared at my reflection in the mirror.

The dress was floor length and jet black and clung to my every curve with a long slit running up my left leg. It was strapless with purple lace running on the top, right above my breasts.

At least I look good in it.

A lazy grin made its way onto my face before I grabbed my black, strappy 6 inch stilettos and put them on then gazed at my reflection.

Not bad not bad. I turned around to look at my back and smiled.

The dress dipped low and stopped just before my lower back and criss crossed back up.

Actually, I'm quite sexy, if I do say so myself. A giggle escaped my lips as I applied my pale pink lipstick and fixed my black eye liner then applied mascara and a dark shade of lavender mixed with black eye shadow.

Knocking was heard at my door before my father's voice echoed though. "Are you almost done? It's 4'O Clock and the wedding's at 5."

"Yeah yeah…" I opened her door and scowled. "Where's my jacket? You know the one with the hood? I can't find it." I really really didn't want to go.

My father rolled his eyes and walked away. "Did you even look?" He glanced at his Rolex on his wrist and grabbed his jacket. "Where you got that compulsive liar crap I don't know…" I heard him mutter. "Nami look in the hall closet and wear the nice black one I bought you…the one that ties in front and has the collar."

I got it from you Pops.

I scowled and opened the closet door to see the black jacket staring back at me. "But I don't like this one…" I poked the sleeve.

He chose the damned thing so it looked more like a straight jacket than an actual coat.

"I don't care; it looks great on you. Besides," He strode up behind me and took it off the hanger. "You're only wearing it to the church then the reception…I'm going down to get the car okay. So meet me down stairs. " I nodded and absently and watched out of the corner of my brown eyes as he left.

A few minutes of silence passed before knocking was heard on the front door. Who can that be? Everyone is supposed to be on their way to the wedding. I opened the door to see two of my best friends staring back at me.

Without them I'd probably end up on the run from the government or something.

"Luffy? Zoro?" My chocolate brown eyes glinted in excitement. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked as Luffy picked me up in a giant hug.

God I loved these guys.

"HI NAMI!" He shouted; carrying me back inside.

"Thought we could all go to the wedding together." Zoro answered closing the front door behind him. "Where's your dad?" His black eyes scanning the living room for my old man.

"He's getting the car." I smiled and gave him a hug before turning on my heels and getting my jacket. "What do you think?" I motioned down at my dress.

"Ooooohhhhhhhhh wow Nami!" Luffy bent down to my level and poked my stomach. "You look real nice!" He gave me a big goofy grin as I smacked his hand away; my eyes darting to the green haired male staring down at me. "Well Zoro? You have something to say?" I was bit nervous.

Zoro was one of those guys.

You know, big, strong, muscular. Horrible sense of direction but you sure wouldn't as hell mind being stranded on a deserted island with them.

Yeah. That kind.

"You look good." He closed his eyes, fiddling with the keys in his pocket. "So we going together or what?"

"As in a date?" I grabbed up my touch screen cell phone and stuck it in my bra. Hey, it's the best place to hide things. "I don't think this is the right time for that…" I trailed off, winking at him before I slipped my arms into my jacket Luffy held out for me.

"You and Zoro are dating?" He yelled. "No way! Nami!"

Zoro slapped the straw hat off his head before opening the front door. "Let's go. Your dad is waiting."

"Nami why didn't you tell me?" Luffy grabbed my arm and looped it though his. "How long has it been? Why him?" He bent down close to her ear and whispered. "Is he good in bed? Is that it?"

I face flushed bright red and I pretended to adjusted my jacket and avoid Luffy's prying eyes. "Luffy she was being sarcastic." Zoro muttered as I looped her arm through his and he locked the door. "Let's go already."

"Ohh…" Luffy nodded and patted my wrist. "I get it…"

Luffy on the other hand was sweet.

He was sweet, funny and I would give my life to save him.

Okay not really but I would stay by his side.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eyes to see him smiling happily as we walked down the hall to the elevator.

He was tall, lean, slightly muscular and loved red.

He always had a straw hat on his head than he absolutely hated taking off and would most likely bit your hand off if you touched it.

He let me touch it once.

Actually he let me wear it once.

We were at the beach and the sun was baking.

"Hey can I press the button? Nami?" I looked up to see his dark eyes staring down at me pleadingly.

"Yeah, go for it." I smiled and saw his eyes light up.

So easy to please.

_Life sucks then you get Married Life sucks then you get Married _

So the ride to the wedding wasn't bad. I told Daddy that I was going with Zoro and Luffy and after a few choiced words, we left.

I of course rode shot gun while Luffy sat in the back.

Okay he didn't really sit in the back considering the fact that he was always draped over the back of my seat, his chin basically glued to my shoulder.

"Alright Luffy get out." Zoro growled frustrated with him.

I laughed.

Couldn't help it.

"What's so funny Nami?" Luffy stared at me as he opened the car door and helped me out, wrapping my arm around his.

"Nothing Luffy nothing." I smiled and looked up to see Zoro staring down at me. "Hm?"

He had a weird look in his eyes, like I just ate his pet dog or something.

"Nothing." He nodded and jerked his chin in the direction of the church. "Come on you two."He grabbed me other arm in his and pulled me along. "We're right on time."

"You can that the GPS for that one." Luffy whispered in my ear.

I had to bite my lip from laughing out loud.

Anyways we went inside, relishing the cool air-conditioning and took a seat in the back.

Don't get me wrong, we all like Usopp just fine but the girl he chose to marry; she wasn't horrible it's just her taste in things sucked.

And I mean sucked.

Like when you're sick and you can't taste anything and your nose is running and you just want to throw up sucking.

She liked the oddities in life if that's how you phrase it.

She enjoyed walking as opposed to relaxing.

She had a castle yet she spent her time in the garden.

I just couldn't figure her out.

"Hey, it's starting." Zoro mumbled and turned to look down the aisle.

There, dressed in all white was Usopp's bride.

Admittedly she looked pretty. Beautiful blonde hair that stopped just before her shoulders, a cute, heart shaped face, a slim waste and long legs. Her dress was simple and elegant; it held her figure well before tapering out to the train, the front didn't dip to low but showed enough of her cleavage. She had a veil too, a simple one that wasn't embodied all that much.

Yet it all complemented her features.

Kaya.

That was her name.

I looked back up at the altar to see Ussop's eyes glued to her, a proud, disarming glow about him.

He loved her and she loved him.

What can I say?

I may not approve but hell who am I to judge?

I looked back at Kaya to see my dad sitting in one of the back rows looking at me. He then looked in front of him and motioned for me to do the same.

I did.

In front of him sat a guy about my age with blonde hair falling in his eyes, an unlit cigarette dancing on his lips, and one of the most charming smiles I've ever seen.

He wasn't looking at me but up at Usopp.

It was like he was trying to tell him 'Way to go man! I'm so fucking happy for you! She's one hell of a catch!'

And I'm pretty sure if he could, he would have yelled it out loud.

I looked back at my dad, Kaya having already made up three fourths the way up the isle to see him gauging my reaction.

For what I wasn't too sure but I had a suspicion it had something to do with the blonde.

"Nami pay attention." Zoro whispered in my ear.

Before I turned around I saw my dad lean over to the guy sitting next to him and whisper something.

_Life sucks then you get Married Life sucks then you get Married_

"That was a nice wedding." Luffy stated while stretching. "Don't you guys think?"

"Yeah." Zoro nodded and stood up.

"Mhhmm…she looked pretty." I looked down the aisle to see the back of her gown.

In front of me Zoro moved and grabbed my arm. "Come on, let's go outside." He nodded to the door.

"Kay!" Behind me Luffy jumped and hopped up beside me. "So Nami, why were you distracted?"

"Huh?" Oh don't tell me he saw my father too.

"In the beginning, you were all weirded out then you were all cool…what was wrong?" He stared down at me, his face scrunched in concentration. "If you were cold all you had to do was ask and I would have given you my jacket…"

Oh so he didn't know. Good.

I don't know why but that blonde guy and my dad bothered me a little.

"Oh no, its okay but thanks." I smiled at him as we all walked out into the front of the church. "I was just distracted is all."

"Oh…" Luffy nodded then stood up straight. "HEY! THERES USSOP!" He laughed and barreled off.

I laughed and looked up at Zoro, my arm still resting on his forearm.

He look down at me with a small grin.

"Idiot." He mumbled then sighed. "Let's go stop him before he says something to upset the bride."

He would too.

Trust me.

So we followed after him to see him patting Usopp on the back.

Hard.

"Usopp my man! You did it! Congrats!"

"Should we stop him?" I looked up to see Zoro grinning.

"Nah…"

We should.

But the-

"Nami." I turned to see my dad standing there, a look of pride glowing in his eyes. "Come here."

That didn't sound too good.

Not too good at all.

But I went to him nevertheless.

And then I saw him.

The blonde guy again.

He was tall, very tall and lean. He wore a black suite paired with a blue stripped shirt and a black tie. His cigarette was now lit and hung out the edge of his mouth.

"Yeah?" I strode up to my dad to see him nodding at a man at his side.

The man was fucking weird.

I'm not going to lie to you.

He had a long, ridiculously long mustache and a peg leg.

Who the hell has peg legs anymore?

"This is my daughter Nami." My dad nodded to me and addressed the weirdo. "Nami, this is Chef Zeff. He own one of the restaurants I've recently gone into business with. He is the proud owner of Baratie. The one and only restaurant at sea." He turned to the blonde haired guy towering over me. "And this is his son. Sanji."

Why do I smell trouble?

I looked up at the guy to see him grinning down at me.

"Hello." I greeted politely.

"G'Day Milady." He smiled and bent down on one knee then kissed my hand. "Your absolutely radiant My Love-your beauty is astounding!" He covered my hand in his. "We will be so happy together I just know it!"

What.

The.

Hell.

_Life sucks then you get Married Life sucks then you get Married _

L.

What do you think?

Review with your thoughts.

If you don't then I don't know if you like it or not.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Alcohol and Hotels

L.

Reviewing is how to communicate.

And communication is key.

Life sucks then you get Married

Chapter 2 Alcohol and Hotels 

I sat in Zoro's car while everyone pilled out and waited for the reception to begin. The weather was cool. Not hot but cool enough. I rode with Luffy and Zoro again. Like hell I was going to ride with my dad after all that awkwardness.

They held the reception at an expensive hotel; completely renting out the entire thing.

When I say entire I mean entire.

No other guests stayed there save for the wedding guests, party staff, and hotel staff.

Oh yeah, everyone here also gets to crash at this hotel for the weekend.

Now that's money for you.

Makes magic happen.

Not that I'm complaining; I love money. Did I forget to mention that?

I glanced around to see almost everyone mulling around the hotel parking lot; drinking, laughing and in general having fun.

After the wedding everyone was invited to the reception. Like we already didn't know.

I spotted my dad, Sanji, Sanji's father, some friends and family.

So it turns out that I'm engaged to this guy named Sanji.

Remember the blonde haired guy?

The one that kissed my hand?

Yeah. Him.

You can thank my father for that one.

It's an arranged marriage but Sanji seems more than a little eager to be wed.

"Hey Nami you okay?" I looked up to see Luffy standing over me, blocking out the heat of the sun and holding a bottle of Brandy in his hand.

"Mmmm…" I was confused, annoyed and little hungry.

"Hey…" He kneeled down in front of me and patted my knee. "Tell me what's wrong Nami…"

I wasn't in the mood to socialize but with Luffy kneeling there in front of me, his big eyes probing and worried; well I just couldn't help but smile a bit.

He made things just seem a little brighter.

"Luffy, can I tell you something?" I looked over his head to see Sanji and my father talking in front of the hotel under the shade of some trees.

"Of course."

I looked back down at Luffy and fiddled with his hands resting in my lap, the bottle of Brandy now sitting on the roof of Zoro's car. "So you see that blonde guy over there?" I jutted my chin in his direction.

He turned around to glance at him then looked back at me. "What about him?"

"I'm engaged to him."

Luffy got this look on his face, a weird one. Kind of like he was pissed but trying not to show it.

"Luffy?"

"Engaged?" He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes.

His hands were shaking too.

"Yeah…" I stood up and grabbed his hand. "Luffy?" He was starting to worry me.

Ever since the business dinner incident happened I had a little talk with him about not beating up anyone no matter how pissed you were at them he's been trying to control himself. Like really trying.

"Nami why the hell are you engaged to that bastard?" He adverted his eyes from the blonde and stared down at me. "I don't even know the-"

"Nami!" I glanced to the side to see my dad looking at me.

Time to go.

I looked up at Luffy and placed one hand on the side of his cheek.

Poor guy. "Luffy, it's an arranged marriage." I let my hand fall to his chest and played with the lapel. "Let's go-it's starting."

He sighed and closed his eyes and I pushed him back and closed the car door.

I didn't want Zoro blaming me for someone stealing his ride.

"Let's go." He gave me a half smile and took Zoro's keys from my hand and put it in his jacket pocket then wrapped his arm around my waist and grabbed the bottle off the roof.

I knew what he was trying to do.

I'm not stupid.

We walked past Sanji and my dad on the way in; and earned a very disapproving glare from my dad.

I love Luffy.

He's so protective it's sweet.

We entered the hotel through the front entrance and were immediately greeted with wedding decorations and hotel staff. The place, I have to admit, looked amazing. The staff did a fantastic job. Everywhere you looked was decorated with white balloons, favors, flowers, even candles.

Burning candles I might add.

And I think they were scented as well.

"Right this way please." A young woman about my age or a little older smiled and motioned for us to follow. She had short blue hair and wore glasses.

She led us though one of the many halls and up to one of the grand rooms situated towards the rear of the hotel.

"Nami, come with me." My dad rested his arm on my shoulder and glared over my head at Luffy who still had his arm around me.

Oh boy. Troubles brewing.

"Our table is with Zeff's and his son. Sorry Luffy."

Knew it.

Poor Luffy and Zoro.

Wonder if I can get out of it.

"Actually Zoro and I will be joining you guys." He grinned at my dad and tightened his grip on me.

"Oh? And how do you know that?" Dad was getting angrier by the second.

I felt like a diamond ring sitting on the most expensive display case in Sephora; with two annoyed and desperate customers fighting to buy me.

What with my dad on one side practically digging out my shoulder and Luffy on the other dislocating my hips and all.

Why was I cursed with such beauty?

"Cause I made sure Usopp sat us together." Luffy grinned and yanked me towards him as he grabbed our table cards and opened the door.

"Okay okay this is getting old." I pulled myself out of their grips and stepped forward into the open doorway. "You two stay and argue and debate over this stupid topic and I'll go in and find our table. Kay?" I frowned and walked in.

Seriously. They can act like little kids.

Well I expect it from Luffy but my Father? Now that was just weird.

Which meant he was serious about the engagement.

Which means he has something even more troublesome installed.

I looked around the room, I should really be saying inside garden but whatever.

It was decorated in white.

Blinding white.

The walls were white and covered in falling flowers, there was a crystal white fountain in the center with white roses decorating it and the tables were scattered about the large room. They, of course being white. Along the flooring forming little pathways were white rose petals.

I told you Kaya was weird.

I made my way along one of the paths, noting that some of the guests had already found their tables and were already drinking the fine wine supplied on the tables. Our table was in the front, nearest the bridal table; which was long and again, white.

I quickly glanced at the table to see Sanji and Zeff had already located it and brought drinks as well as a few more snacks.

Okay time to find someone before-

"Nami!" Please be Zoro please be Zoro. "That is you right? How are you? It's been awhile." Oh shit I know that voice very well.

"Ace!" I turned to see a tall, lean, well built man with semi-short black hair hidden under an orange cow-boy hat standing there with a huge grin on his face. He wore a simple, black suite with a white button down half way open showing off his toned muscles.

"The one and only." He grinned and strode up to me. "Come on give me a hug. It's been years." He laughed and picked me up in a warm embrace.

His name was Portgas D. Ace.

Luffy's adopted older brother.

He's a really amazing guy and gave Luffy the straw hat he always wears.

Which is why he never takes it off.

"So I didn't think you'd be here." I smiled as he held out his arm for me to take. Which I did.

"I'm the photographer here." I felt his grin as he led me though the double doors that led to a balcony outside. "Luffy recommended me to Usopp and I was offered the job."

"Ahh..Makes sense. He misses you you know." I breathed in the calming, flower scent as I leaned against the balcony.

Beside me Ace chuckled. A deep, hearty chuckle.

The kind that brings a smile to your face no matter what.

"I miss that guy…is he here? How's he been? You two hook up yet? Does he still have the straw hat?" His questions threw me for a loop as he leaned beside me, lacing his fingers and looking out over the huge garden adorned with roses and lights waiting to be lit.

"He's here, been good, hook up? Ah no. And yeah, wears it every day." I smiled thoughtfully.

A calm, cool silence settled over us.

It's always been that way with us; we never really had to talk to be around each other. Never felt that need to fill all the silences. Which was something I had always liked about him.

"Hey, there you are." A deep, male's voice spoke from behind.

"Why Zoro is that you?" Ace laughed and shook his hand as I looked over my shoulder at the two.

"Ace? Well what do you know…this is the last place I'd expect to run into you." Zoro grinned and nodded at me. "Well the guests are starting to find their seats so I think you should too." He cocked his head at the open door and indeed, people were locating their seats and sitting down.

I sighed.

That meant that I had to be with dad and Sanji.

Well at least Luffy and Zoro will be there.

I turned to see Ace holding out his arm once again for me to take. Such a gentleman he is.

Well at least with girls he knows and likes.

"Hey, where's your seat?" I whispered as we followed behind Zoro.

Ace leaned down to my ear as we neared the table and be pulled out my chair. "Close to yours." He whispered in my ear and helped me sit down and removed the coat that I completely forgot I was wearing.

"Well there you are Nami." I glanced to my left to see my Father scowling at me.

"Mhmm…" Though honestly my attention was trained on Ace who walked to the table opposite ours and took a seat behind Luffy.

"You should be more co-" I tuned him out in favor of watching the show right in front of me.

Luffy wasn't the most observant guy in the room. Nor the smartest.

Ace casually sat behind his brother and with an evil grin, snatched the straw hat off his head.

Which Luffy immediately reacted to of course; jumping up and tacking Ace.

That didn't cause a scene at all.

"Nami! Listen to me as I'm speaking!" My father chided me and growled in the back of his throat.

"Sorry Daddy…" I trailed off; my eyes trained on Luffy as Zoro casually picked him off of Ace and shoved him back into his seat, reprimanding him about his behavior.

"Nami." He warned.

I sighed and tore my attention away from Luffy and Ace and they laughed and hugged one another then exchanged the usual how have you been bit. "Yes Father?" I droned out and looked up at him.

"Nami once again this is Sanji." He motioned to the guy seated beside me.

In all honestly I didn't even realize who I was sitting next to.

I looked up at him to see him gazing down at me, a smile on his lips as he silently handed me one of the white roses.

"That is his Father, and-" Once again my Fathers voice fell on deaf ears as I gazed into Sanji's eyes. It was the first time I was actually paying attention to him. He was staring at me with such intensity my face started to heat up and my fingers began playing with the rose petals. There was something gravitating about him and it was really starting to bother me.

"Nami-San…" His deep voice spoke my name and my senses automatically tuned into his voice. My name rolled off his lips with such ease it was as though he was talking about diamonds.

"Yes?" I managed to breath out softly, still fiddling with the rose.

"You are a-"

"Ouch!" I pouted and immediately looked down at my finger to see red tricking out of the small wound.

"Nami-San!" Sanji quickly yet gently grabbed my hand and inspected the small wound. "My apologies My Love, you hurt yourself because of the flower I gave you." He stated simply then licked the offending wound.

"A-Sa-" I stuttered.

It was too fucking weird.

"Nami!" My head shot up to see Luffy and Ace staring at Sanji as he grabbed a napkin and dabbed my finger.

"My Love?" Ace repeated, analyzing the man who was now re-inspecting my finger.

Beside me my Father cleared his throat and smiled.

A big, creepy, full out smile.

"Since this incident happened." He motioned at Sanji and me. "I might as well make the announcement."

Okay diamond, no one's analyzing your worth yet-not if I have anything to say about it.

"Daddy!" I pouted at him. "Now's really not the best time for that!"

Thank whatever God was on my side because just then one of the hosts came on the mike to begin the grand entrance of the bride and groom.

Well this night will certainly be interesting.

_Life sucks then you get Married Life sucks then you get Married_

So after many hours, many drinks, many dances, and several suitor proposals I was tired, a bit drunk, hungry and in desperate need of some coffee.

About seven shots into the night my dad was up and about bragging about me and my arranged marriage.

Needless to say soon as the word got out several of the other company sons started to offer themselves suitors.

See my dad is a business tycoon. Always on the lookout for a new venue then taking it over; making deals and signing contracts as he goes. It's also a well known fact that anyone who goes into business with him almost never fails.

Meaning that he has a lot of business partners and those partners tend to have sons that are more than willing to step up and take this diamond off the market.

But as it seems my dad made this little deal under the radar.

And now that the diamond is sitting pretty on the pedestal, everyone wants it to be up for grabs.

"Nami-San are you alright?" I looked up from my seat to see Sanji kneeling in front of me.

"Pfftt I'm fine…" I squinted at him. "Why's there two of you…? You have a twin?" I patted the side of his cheek then giggled. "No no…just you…and I told you not to…call me that." Was it just me or was the room starting to spin?

Through bleary eyes I saw Sanji stand up and remove his jacket and drape it over my shoulders. "Okay enough drinking for you My Love." He whispered and pried the glass out of my hand.

"Huh?" I looked behind him to see Zoro coming. "Hi you!" I grinned sloppily at my friend and waved.

"You're drunk." He stated simply and kneeled in front of me.

"Hi." I grinned and patted his head.

"You're really drunk." He sighed and shook his head. "And I'm a bit wasted too…" His eyes looked up above me. "Take upstairs to her room." He ordered then looked back at me and grabbed my hands. "Nami. Listen to me."

I nodded.

"Sanji will take you to your room. Do not fight him. He is your…your fiancée."

I nodded and kept on nodding.

I was a shitty drunk.

That's what happens when your dad has all the liquor you could desire.

"Okay Nami-Swan." Sanji came around to the front and grabbed my arm the second Zoro stood up.

"I'm not a swan…am I?" I looked down at my lap.

"Can you stand?" He pulled me up.

"Yeah!"

I fell.

He wrapped his arms around me to stop me from crashing to the ground.

"Yeah! See!" I grinned up at him as he adjusted me to pick me up.

"I'M A PIRATE!" I looked around and saw Luffy standing on a chair waving what appeared to be a stick around.

"See you later." Zoro kissed my forehead as Sanji looped his arms under my legs and held me close to his chest.

"I wanna be a pirate too!" I whined to him as Sanji began walking away, through the open doors.

Okay, I admit it.

When I drink I act like a whinny little brat.

"You are My Love you are." Sanji whispered and walked down the hall to the elevator.

"I am?" I stared wide eyed up at his face.

"Yup."

I nodded slowly.

I was a pirate and I didn't even know it!

"Where we going?" I asked as he stepped into the elevator and clicked a button that looked like the number seventeen.

"To bed."

"Why?"

"Because that's what pirates do when they're tired."

"I'm not tired." But even as I spoke m y eyes began to droop down.

"I know you're not." His voice echoed in my head and my mind went blank.

Before I drifted off, I swore I saw my dad and Zeff looking at us and smiling around the coroner of the elevator.

But hell, it could have just been the alcohol.

_Life sucks then you get Married Life sucks then you get Married _

L.

What do you think?

Review with your thoughts.

If you don't then I don't know if you like it or not.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	3. A winter Wonderland

L.

I have created a facebook page in which you can contact me and get updates.

Unfortunaty I cannot post the link here but my profile has it.

Life sucks then you get Married

Chapter 3 A winter Wonderland

I awoke to the strange, far off sounds of someone humming, the clattering of dishes, and the ooh so very distinct scent of coffee.

And the worst hang over I ever had.

My head was pounding, my eyes hurt, and my stomach was doing an array of fancy flip flops and summersaults.

Not to mention the fact that the once beautiful sun seemed like the devil himself was burning my skin.

And this is why I don't mix drinks.

It's not worth it.

For any of you young, fresh, new, beginners out there; never, ever mix drinks.

It's not worth it.

It makes a hangover ten times worse.

I groaned in pain then slowly sat up in bed. Only to realize that this wasn't my sheets. Or pillows. Or blankets. Or bed.

I looked up to see very unfamiliar walls surrounding me.

Where the hell am I?

Just then I saw a tall, shadowed figure stride into the doorway.

"Ah, Nami-Swan you're awake." I squinted at the guy.

He seemed familiar.

Who was he again?

I peered at him through my tired, aching eyes and saw blonde hair, a cigarette, and rolled up dress shirt sleeves. Who the hell was this guy?

The chief?

No.

Body guard?

No.

Nurse?

…No.

So who was he?

"Nami-Swan?" He walked up to me and gently pushed me back down against the pillows. "You must have a horrible hangover right My Love?" He whispered softly as he brushed my fringes out of my eyes. "Here." He reached beside the bed to the table and held out a glass of water. "Take this and this." He placed two aspirin in the palm of my hand then the glass of water in my other.

I stared at him as he stood back up and left the room.

Who was he?

Oh shit.

I've been kidnapped haven't I?

See kiddies?

This is why you should never drink.

You wind up in places you don't know being held hostage by, admittedly an attractive guy but still.

I sighed and popped the two aspirin in my mouth then chased it down with some water.

"Here you go My Love." He reappeared in the room and placed a try filled with coffee, pancakes and scrambled eggs on my lap. "This should help you feel better." He smiled at me then to the glass out of my hand. "It will soak up some of that alcohol you drank."

"Who are you?" I inquired.

I couldn't take the suspense.

If I really was kidnapped I'd like to know.

"Why it's me, Sanji."

Awkward silence.

So I'm supposed to know my kidnapper?

"Uh, listen…Mr. Kidnapper guy? I don't know what you want or-"

"Kidnaper?" The guy named Sanji grabbed my hands and held them close. "Why no My Love! Oh you drank too much didn't you? It is I." He gestured to his heart. "Your fiancé."

Awkward silence.

Well this is pathetic.

I got so drunk that I don't even remember my own fiancé.

Granted I don't even know the guy but still.

I chewed on my lower lip and watched him as he stood up, walked to the dresser and pulled out a simple black Marylin Manson tee and black gym shorts then placed them on my bed. "Take a shower and change into these my darling." He smiled then closed the door behind him as he left.

I sat there.

I mean I just sat there staring at the wall.

Okay. Fiancé. Getting married. Dad. Right Dad. This was all his doing.

I sighed and ignored the pounding in my head as I crawled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom.

I smelled bad.

And I mean bed.

I stumbled to the sink and stared at my reflection. I had the stench of alcohol caked onto me like a second skin, my hair was a mess, my make up smeared, and horrible bags under my glassy eyes.

In short I looked like shit.

I sighed and groaned in pain as I peeled off my stained clothes and dropped them on white tiles. They were literally clinging to my skin.

Behind me I heard the bathroom door click shut then the muffled sound of Sanji's voice. "Nami my love, I know you have a hangover but please be a careful; my father along with your own is supposed to be here soon."

Oh.

I left the door unlocked.

No more mixing drinks.

Ever.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

My head was spinning.

Okay, time for a shower.

I groaned and made my way over to the stall and turned on the hot water.

I desperately needed a shower.

_Life sucks then you get Married Life sucks then you get Married_

The shower felt good.

Really good.

Now I felt like I could face my fiancé and get some answers.

Like why I'm his wife-to-be.

So as I'm slipping on the Marylin Manson shirt in the room, I hear a pounding on the door followed be Luffy's voice. "Hey, Nami you fell in or something?"

God I loved that guy. "Yeah! I'm fine Luffy give me a second."

He could make me feel better in less than ten seconds.

And I haven't even seen his face yet.

I slipped on the black shorts then ran over to the door and yanked it open.

There stood Luffy in all his goofy glory; dressed in a simple red button down over a black wife beater and hip hugger baggy blue jeans. "Luffy!" I grinned and threw myself into his surprised arms.

It felt good to be in someone's familiar arms while being surrounded in chaos.

"Hey Nami." He whispered into my hair and wrapped one arm around my waist and hoisted me up so my legs wrapped around his waist. "You were so drunk last night."

"I know." I mumbled and breathed in his scent as he tangled his fingers in my locks.

"I was worried about you!" He laughed then whirled me around and threw me on the couch.

"Ouch!" Damn him.

Damn him and his hyper personality.

I took a moment to look around the room. It was spacious, very spacious. Meaning it was probably one of the most expensive suits they had. I was currently lying on the couch, in front of the coffee table. There was a large, flat screen television, two other sofas, two end tables, and a desk. I sat up and looked behind the couch to see a counter and a kitchen with my fiancé in it with Luffy by his side.

"Hey Sanji I got your wife for you!" Luffy laughed then winked at me. "Did you know he's a chief Nami?"

I sighed then sank back into the couch.

Yeah I wanted to get to know him but it's weird that my best friend knows more than me.

"Please be quite Luffy, Nami-Swan has a horrible hangover." I heard Sanji chide him them walk over to my side. "Here my Love, you didn't eat before your shower you should eat now." He placed the tray on the coffee table then took a folk filled with eggs and held them up for me to eat.

"Uh, I'm perfectly capable of eating on my own. Have been since I was three…" This was awkward. Really awkward.

"But I can feed you my love." He pushed the fork closer. "Allow me."

"Awww so cute Nami! He's feeding you!" Luffy's voice rang loud in my ears.

I closed my eyes and tried to block out the pounding echoing in my head.

"Don't worry I'll get the door just let him feed you Nami!"

Oh.

So it wasn't in my head.

"Come on my love, open up. You must eat something after all the alcohol."

I glared at the fork inches from my lips.

Might as well.

I leaned forward and let the warm, puffy substance glide past my lips and onto my tongue. Then I tasted the cool metal of the fork before he pulled it out of my mouth.

"Good." I heard his deep voice rumbled as I slowly chewed the egg. It was warm and soft. "How does it taste?"

I swallowed.

It was good.

Really good.

I wanted more.

In short it wet my appetite.

"Good." I mumbled.

"So you're feeding her now?"I turned to see Zoro staring down at us, one eye brow raised, his face a mask of annoyance.

"Hey Zoro!" I smiled at him. He was wearing a simple white v-neck and black slacks. His usual attire really.

"Hey Nami. How are you feeling?" Zoro asked simply, leaning over the back of the couch and patting my shoulder.

"Fine." I took the mug of coffee Sanji held out for me. "Hangover. You know the usual."

"Hn." I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye. "So I saw your dad on my way here." He shifted slightly then hopped over the back of the couch to sit at my side. "He's really excited about the wedding-did you know they've already chose a date?"

"Really?" Sanji stood up and handed the plate to me.

Which I gratefully accepted.

"Yeah. You two are going to have a winter themed wedding." HE turned to me and looked over my frame. "I can see why they'd choose that…you would look fantastic wearing white in a white setting."

"I completely agree." Sanji answered, sitting on the loveseat across from me.

"I agree too!" Luffy's voice called from the kitchen.

Oh no.

He's alone in the kitchen.

Luffy's alone in the kitchen.

The kitchen has food.

Lots of food.

That guy can eat his weight in food and still be as healthy as a seahorse.

And never gain a pound.

"Luffy no." I ordered in a stern voice.

He makes me feel like his mum when it comes to food.

"Put it down Luffy." Zoro joined in.

We both knew him well.

After a few minute of shuffling, a broken glass, one incredibly shocked Sanji; Luffy sat down.

And the conversation was revived with me not included. I was eating.

"A winter wedding huh." Sanji nodded as he lit his cigarette and took a puff. "I'm guessing at the Villa? Covered in snow with a guest list of…somewhere in the ball park of seven thousand?"

Zoro nodded.

"Wow that's a lot of people!" Luffy exclaimed as I bit into the most fabulous pancake ever. "Sanji you made this?" I asked as I took a sip of the milk.

His eyes sparkled.

I mean really, you could see the glimmer in the irises.

"Yes My Love-are you enjoying it?"

I nodded and took another bite. "It's amazing. I'm in heaven."

"Then I shall cook for you every day!"

"Come to think of it, everything you said is right." Zoro eyed Sanji. "How'd you know?"

Sanji shrugged casually and took a puff of smoke. "I've been hanging out with Nami-Swan's and my father for a few months now."

Awkward silence.

And Luffy is the one to break it. "Why?"

"On business."

_Life sucks then you get Married Life sucks then you get Married_

After about half an hour of which was absurdly boring, I was the whisked away to a restaurant where I met my father and Chief Zeff and got a very disapproving look from my dad about my attire.

Now this time it wasn't my fault.

After all Sanji was the one who picked out my clothing then dragged me out of the room.

So here I am, sitting in a restaurant picking at the lousy food while everyone else discusses the wedding.

Leaving me out.

All alone.

Even Luffy and Zoro are tossing their oppions into the mix.

But hey I'm just the bride.

Who cares what I think?

"Nami."

Oh yeah, now include me.

I turned to see my father smiling at me.

You know for some reason I don't think that's a good smile.

"So Nami you will be getting married in December at the Villa that we-" He gestured to Zeff. "-and I own. It will be winter themed, you and Sanji will spend one week there together after the wedding and then honeymoon."

Okay?

"Sounds fantastic." Sanji smiled and placed his hand atop mine. "How does Fiji sound My Love?"

Better seem happy.

I mean Sanji seems to be happy so why not make the most of it?

And he's one hell of an amazing cook.

"Sounds nice…tropical islands…amazing beaches…yeah…Fiji." I could deal with Fiji.

"By the way." Zeff cut in, clearing his throat and dabbing his mouth with a napkin. "I think Nami should move in with Sanji soon don't you?"

Awkward silence.

I heard a growl then Luffy stood up. "What? No! No Nami is not moving in with him! Not without me she isn't!"

Go Luffy!

I really wanted to hug him right now.

I mean, don't get me wrong Sanji seems like a nice guy and everything but I barley know him.

That idea was absolutely, without a doubt, insane.

Dad will never agree to such a thing.

I turned to look at my dad. "Okay, sounds fine. You two will move into an apartment together."

And the universe just loves me doesn't it?

_Life sucks then you get Married Life sucks then you get Married_

L.

Review with your thoughts.

Be sure to check out the link at the top of the page.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	4. Family relation Excuses

L.

Life sucks then you get Married

Chapter 4 Family relation Excuses 

So apparently my darling Daddy has no problem moving in with some guy I only met less than twenty four hours ago.

Though, might I point out, he has issues with me attending a Papa Roach concert.

With Luffy.

And Zoro.

I twisted my mouth in agitation and turned to my Father in time to see him hold up his hand and clear his throat. "Nami I don't see the problem. You are to be wed soon enough and you refuse to move in with your own husband-to be?"

Of course you don't see the problem do you?

It was then Luffy decided to stand up on his chair, point his finger at my dad –basically in his face- and declare to the entire restaurant his thoughts on the subject. "I am not letting Nami move in with that guy!"

And obviously my Dad wasn't too pleased so he responded with a growl, shoved Luffy's hand out of his face and stood up. "Why do you care? You are not her father or boyfriend. "

Luffy silently fumed for all of seven seconds before he responded. "She's like my sister! And a good brother will never let his sister do something like that!"

Atta boy Luffy!

Fight for my pride here!

"And I am her Father! I know what's best for my little girl!"

"She's not a little girl anymore!"

"Says who?"

"The years! Government! The guy that came up with the concept of age! Take your pick but she's not a little child!"

It was time I jumped in on this little argument. "He's right Daddy-I'm not a little girl anymore, I can make my own decisions."

"Nami." He warned.

I ignored.

"Daddy, out of respect for your wishes I will marry Sanji."

"Nami!" Luffy gaped at me.

"Hush Luffy. Daddy." I addressed him and sighed. "I will marry Sanji but when I want to. At my own pace."

Awkward silence.

And I do mean awkward.

The entire restaurant was listening to this little debate of ours.

Talk about nosey people right?

"Well." Zeff cleared his throat and closed his eyes. "You have quite a daughter there don't you."

My father nodded and sat down.

"Sanji my boy, you'll have your hands filled with her." He laughed and slapped him on the back. "But you two will still move in together."

"I agree." My Father nodded and downed his shot of Scotch.

And Luffy still stood on his chair.

Gaping like a fish.

He looked exactly as I felt.

Shocked.

Annoyed.

Shocked.

Confused.

Shocked.

And a little bit sick.

"No." He mumbled. "It's not right. Nami is not moving in with him."

My Dad sighed and closed his eyes as Zeff refilled his glass. "Luffy we already went over this N-"

"Not without me she isn't."

Awkward silence.

Again.

At least this time the restaurant didn't pay attention.

It was just our table.

"Luffy?" I inquired and stared up at him glaring at my Father's head.

"Nami if you're moving in with him then so am I." He declared proudly.

Well I can honestly say I didn't see that one coming.

"Sit down and stop being stupid." Zoro muttered and grabbed Luffy's arm and yanked him back down to his seat.

"I am!" He's a persistent one isn't he?"

It was then Sanji finally said something.

He placed his hand on my shoulder and placed his other hand beneath my chin and turned my head to face him. "I understand if you are nervous about you and I moving in together, and I understand your friends concern but believe me; you will be safe My Love. No harm shall ever come to you once I am around." He leaned in closer, our noses touching. "Nami My Love, please have no fear." He whispered. "I will take care of everything; all you need to do is marry me."

I really didn't know what to say to that.

It was just too weird.

"Uhm…" I pulled my head out of his grasp. "I don't feel comfortable with you because I don't know you…" Creepy.

He nodded in understanding and hung his head in shame.

At least I thought it was shame.

Until he started talking again.

"Nami My Love, your right we know nothing of each other yet we are expected to move in together and live as husband and wife!" He stood up and took my hand in his. "Which is why," He then kneeled down on one knee. "I ask you to spend this entire day with me on a date."

To be honest I thought he was going to ask me to marry him.

Which threw me for a loop.

"Hold on!" I turned around to see Luffy jumping over the table and pushing a waiter out of his way.

Poor guy.

Never saw it coming.

"If you're going on a date with him then so am I!"

_Life sucks then you get Married Life sucks then you get Married_

So as weird and awkward as it was, Luffy did go on the date with us. He sat with us during the movie, ate my ice cream, fed the swans, went to the pet store, bought me a charming little necklace and when I thought it couldn't get any weirder; he followed us up to our hotel room and leaned into kiss me goodnight.

"Whoa okay there buddy." Sanji pushed his hand out and caught him at the forehead. "Now you're going too far."

Which in all honesty, he was.

"What do you mean? I was going to give her a kiss on the cheek!" Luffy shoved him aside and hugged me goodnight. "You sure you don't want me to stay?"

"I'm sure Luffy. Anyways where is your room?" I stepped aside for a very annoyed Sanji to open the door.

Not that I blame him.

For being annoyed that is; if you don't know Luffy then spending so many hours with him all at once can be tiring and aggravating.

"Oh it's right down the hall." He laughed. "But don't worry, Zoro has the room across from yours."

Oh really?

"Remember that in the morning they serve breakfast downstairs! So wake up early kay?" He sent me a look.

A knowing look.

Meaning that he'd be here especially early tomorrow.

"Got the message Luffy now go. Sleep." I need some alone time to get to know my husband-to-be.

Luffy pouted.

Then whimpered.

Then pouted some more until he finally trudged down the hallway and I walked into the room.

"Sanji?" I called, he was nowhere to be found.

"Here My Love." I heard his voice someone off in the bedroom. "Give me a moment darling I'm changing." Came his tired voice.

Though I have to say, no matter what he's always respectful and pleasant.

So there I sat in the living room on the sofa, with my feet propped up on the little coffee table – I had long since taken off my shoes – waiting for him. Television off and lights on.

What a sorry sight that might have been.

I sighed softly and stared down at the Marilyn Manson shirt I was wearing.

It was black, a bit tight fitted but still baggy; meaning it was a guy's.

Because it certainty wasn't mine.

My fingertips trailed over the blue outline of the smeared photo of Manson himself on the shirt. It was rough in texture yet the material itself was soft. This wasn't my shirt. Don't get me wrong, I like Manson. But I don't own any of his shirts for the simple fact that I can never find one in my size.

Except this one.

And it isn't mine.

"You called?" His deep, rumbling voice reached my ears as soon as he stepped out of the room.

My chocolate eyes turned to see him in all his glory. He wore a simple pale, silky blue pinstriped pajama pants and shirt. The button down shirt was only half way buttoned, revealing the upper part of his muscular chest and long, trim waist. His golden locks were messy and falling in his eyes. In short he looked amazing.

"Is everything okay My Love?" He looked around the room for any signs of an intruder.

"No no, everything's good." I felt my face heat up a bit.

This was the first time that I was actually speaking to him without someone interrupting me.

In all honesty it was a bit nerve-wracking.

He actually paid attention.

"Oh, okay." He smiled gently down at me before taking the empty seat beside me. "What is it? Is something on your mind?" His dark eyes bore into my own as if he were trying to see into my soul. "Can I get you anything?"

"No no." I smiled and tore my eyes off of him, opting to look out the window instead. "I was just thinking we should talk-get to know the basics of one another at least."

I felt him shift beside me then heard his deep voice reach my ears. "Wonderful idea darling. Would you like to start?"

"No-you start." I refused to look at him.

I just wanted to hear what he had to say without the distraction of his eyes, his smile.

"Alright. What would you like to know?"

"Anything."

Anything at all would do.

And just like that he began. "My name is Sanji, I am an avid chain-smoker, I like Marilyn Manson, I love to cook, I will never stand by when a lady is in harm's way –be it in whatever way- I look best in suits, my favorite colors are blue, black, and orange. I have many enemies from the past and there is possibly a police record of me; I've honestly never token the time to pursue that and if I could spend my entire life cooking at sea I would. And I do not like your friend Zoro."

He shocked me.

He actually shocked me.

His dreams were simple.

And similar to my own as well.

"I want to spend my life on the ocean as well." I mumbled. "I like Marilyn Mason but my favorite band is Kill Hannah. I can't cook but I like to eat, I'm not quite sure what I look best in but I like to bum it in shorts and a black band tee. My favorite color is black and I think this whole marriage thing might actually work out."

And I really did think that.

"That's good. Because tomorrow My Love, you move into my apartment."

And just like that my thoughts went out the window.

_Life sucks then you get Married Life sucks then you get Married_

L.

Review.

Be sure to check out the link on my profile page.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	5. A new Threat

L.

Life sucks then you get Married

Chapter 5 A new Threat 

Sanji's apartment was big. Huge. Monstrous.

It was painted an off white with black accents; the furniture was orange and peach and flowers adorned ever available table and counter top.

"Wow…" I mumbled as I entered the foyer and slipped off my orange Vans –which matched the orange and black welcome mat- then proceeded into the living room.

It was amazing, complete with a flat screen television mounted on the wall to the patio that was more like a deck right outside.

It was like the hotel but with even more space.

If that were possible.

"Right this way My Love." He took my hand and led me down a corridor, past the kitchen and bath to a door. "This darling; is our room."

Our?

He said our right?

He opened the door then pulled me though.

Yeah. It was ours.

There was my model maps mounted on the wall.

Right beside the bed.

"What do you think?" He held my hand in his, his dark eyes glistening in excitement and pride.

Well it wasn't bad really. There was a king sized bed in the middle with double bedside tables and a huge walk in closet.

I twisted my lips and walked to the foot of the bed and ran my fingertips over the silk black sheets.

"It's nice." I turned to him and smiled.

It really was nice.

Then he smiled an even bigger smile and grabbed my arm and pulled me back out the door and down the hall. "Just wait till you see the patio My Love!"

The patio was amazing.

And I do mean amazing.

It was woodened and covered about half of the apartment then wrapped around the side. And it was all ours.

There was an orange patio set, and umbrella, barbeque pit, a charcoal pit, scattered chairs just for sitting and a small pond plus a mini orange grove off to the side.

How fantastic is that?

If this is what life would be like then hell yeah I won't mind getting married.

"NAMI!"

But Luffy might.

I turned to see an out of breath Luffy darting through the apartment only to come barreling out onto the patio and right into me.

"Oh Nami!" He grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me back and forth. "I was so worried when I went to your place and couldn't fine you! But then Trace said that you might be here so I rushed over!"

"Lu-Luffy!" My head was starting to spin.

"Luffy!" Sanji grabbed his arm and helped him to release me.

Really.

I was starting to see spots.

I breathed in the much needed air and sighed as my lungs returned to normal.

"Oh no! Trace!"

"Trace?"

"Trace!"

Okay.

This is getting too dramatic for its own good.

I sighed a heavy sigh and rubbed my forehead. "Luffy darling?" I tried to be as nice as possible.

I mean I loved Luffy not matter what but sometimes he could be a little too…Luffy.

"Yeah Nami?"

I reached out and rested my palm on his shoulder. "Honey? I'm tired. I don't get my old maid. My head hurts. Sanji is expecting me to spend time with him. And I was a nap. Plus, my period started this morning so I'm in no mood to fuck around okay?"

He visibly paled.

And I do mean visibly.

He lost the glow in his cheeks and he swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Oh." He bit his lip and slowly wrapped his arm around me in a loose hug. "I'm sorry you're on your…monthly Nami." He mumbled after releasing me. "I'll just go…find Trace now…"

He smiled nervously at me then walked away, as he pasted Sanji he sighed, patted his shoulder then shook his head. "I'm sorry man…I really am."

"What?" Sanji frowned at him as Luffy patted his shoulder again then quietly left the apartment. "Huh?"

I sighed and sat down on one of the patio chairs.

To be honest my period did start this morning.

But it wasn't all bad.

I popped two pain killers and drank a cup of tea before I was carted over here.

"Nami my Love?" I turned my head to see Sanji take a seat beside me. "What was that all about?"

"I started my period. But don't worry; I'm not a huge bitch." I paused. "Well, so long as I get my medication I'm not."

I watched him out of the corner of my eye.

A light blush tinted his cheeks before he nodded, but his lip then took my hand. "It's okay My Love!" He kissed my finger tips. "It is part of being a woman! And I will never leave you or run away because of mood swings, or bitch fits or anything!" He smiled at me then stood up. "Is there anything you would like? Tea? Coffee? Water?"

He is too sweet.

I wonder why he hasn't married some other girl yet?

He certainly is attractive enough and defiantly more than a gentleman so I wonder why he's in this arranged marriage thing?

I shook my head and watched as he walked away.

I mean, I know the reason my father did.

It was to ensure my future.

Because apparently he thinks that low of Luffy and Zoro.

Though Luffy is his own company's president and Zoro is the successor to his family's wealth.

Go figure.

He hates them that much that he wouldn't even consider the possibility of an arranged marriage with one of them.

Neither one would mind it.

I know they won't.

We use to discuss it.

How that when we got older we'd never let our family's marry us off to a complete stranger- how we'd all stick together.

Too bad all that went out the window as soon as da-

"Nami My Love?" I looked up to see Sanji standing there with a woman by his side.

And I do mean woman.

She was tall with curves in all the right places.

Perfect, symmetrical features.

Cat like eyes.

A beautiful smile.

Shoulder length jet black hair.

And a white cowboy hat on her head.

"Yes?" I sat up straighter and squared my shoulders.

Sanji kneeled in front of me and rubbed soothing patterns onto my exposed leg. "Meet your new maid, Robin."

My eyes opened wide.

This was my new maid.

This.

Was my new maid.

She bowed in front of me, a small, sneaky smile dancing on her lips. "Hello Miss Nami." She spoke, her voice smooth as silk.

I nodded dumbly.

No way in hell is this my maid.

I want my old maid back!

"My Love?" Sanji's warm voice entered my thoughts as he pulled me up, my body completely limp in his arms. "Are you okay? Are you not feeling well? Perhaps you should take a nap inside…" He cooed softly.

Holy Hell.

Things went from fantastic to hell hole in less than seven seconds.

"Miss Nami why don't I help you change?" Robin's coy voice cut in as she took my hand.

"Wonderful idea Robin." Sanji smiled and leaned down to my eye level. "I'll make you some soup Darling." He kissed the tip of my nose. "You look a bit pale, go rest."

My heart pounded as Robin lead me back through the apartment and into Sanji and my bedroom.

"Robin?" I asked, taking a seat on the king sized bed as she rummaged through the closets for my clothing.

"Yes Miss Nami?" She asked over her shoulder, the long white trench coat flowing.

Which was not proper maid wear might I add.

"You're my maid?" This can't be right.

"Yes Miss Nami." She turned to face me, a cute deep red above the knee dress in hand. It was simple, with a single black bow tying at the back.

"You sure about that?" I frowned.

She approached me, a small smile dancing on her lips. "Yes, is something the matter?" She asked, placing the dress beside me then reaching forward to unbutton my shirt.

I chewed my lower lip as her hands skillfully worked at the few buttons on my dress shirt; popping them open one by one until it hung loose on my frame. "Well you don't seem very…maid like?" My eyes turned to slits as she stood up and leaned over me, her skillful hands working their way over my shoulders and down my arms.

"Are you implying something Miss Nami?" She asked, her voice leveled as she gently pulled my arms out of the shirt, leaving me in my red bra and black denim shorts.

"If I am?"

She sighed and leaned back, her hands playing with the collar of my shirt. "Miss Nami I can assure you that I am only here your own good."

I raised an eye brow.

"Luffy and Zoro hired me." And that was all it took for me to trust her.

I shook my head and smiled.

"They're really good friends huh?" She asked, pulling me up to stand, her fingers moving toward the two buttons on my pants.

I batted her hand away and finished changing myself. "Yeah…they are…"

"So does that mean you trust me now?" Her soft voice started me as she breathed down the back of my neck.

I shook my head, my orange locks forming a curtain around my face. "To a degree." I mumbled, fixing the front of the red dress now hanging on my frame as she adjusted the back. "To a degree…" I mumbled again. My thoughts wandering to how on hell they managed to pull it off.

Robin sighed and grabbed the dissuaded clothing. "I was hired to protect you and look out for you. To do your bidding and make sure you're happy." She stated clearly, a thin, black eyebrow rose. "But I don't see the need. You seem extremely capable of looking out for yourself."

I twisted my lips and flopped back down on the edge of the bed while she moved to turn down the covers. "What can I say? They worry too much."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her nod, a knowing look on her face. "Well Miss Nami." She stood back and gave me room to crawl into bed. "I do hope that we can be friends." She smiled and pulled the blankets up over my body.

_Life sucks then you get Married Life sucks then you get Married_

L.

Review.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	6. To fit the Bill

L.

Life sucks then you get Married

Chapter 6 To fit the Bill 

I woke up to nothing.

And I do mean nothing.

I opened my eyes to a dim light glowing in a dark room with Robin at my side.

There she sat in all her glory. Jet black hair perfectly combed, narrow cat eyes, long limbs a tangle amongst themselves, and her long white jacket casually tossed over her frame.

Don't get me wrong, Robin's just fine but dare I say…I expected something greater.

Better.

Familiar.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

What can I do but accept it?

I heard shuffling beside me before Robin's soft voice entered my ears. "Oh, you're awake Miss Nami?" She got up from her seat by the bed.

I sighed heavily and sat up in bed, watching groggily as the sheets pooled at my waist. "Mhn…just Nami…" I mumbled sleepily.

It was sort of weird having her calling me Miss Nami.

I peered at her through blearily eyes, barley making out the shapes in the room.

"Okay Nami." I heard her move swiftly before she turned on the light above the bed then sat back down. "There's a few things I think you should know." She began immediately.

She's relentless isn't she?

I sighed and leaned back against the headboard. "Like?" I watched her out of the corner of my eye. She sat in the bedroom loveseat; one leg swung casually over the other, one arm propped up on the chair arm the other tucked under her chin.

She looked so casual.

Confident.

Yet immensely uneasy.

She closed her eyes and sighed softly, her lips parting for a split second before her tongue darted out and licked her lips. "Sanji is not here at the moment so now is the perfect time to inform you of….things."

She looked so freaking nervous it was starting to make me nervous.

I raised an eyebrow.

I knew this was too good to be true.

"Go on." I mumbled, my eyes turning into slits.

"Right now he's in a meeting with your father and his."

"Alright." I really don't care.

Spit it out already.

"Nami he is a…womanizer of sorts." I knew he was too hot to not be.

No big surprise there.

"But apparently he has changed."

Excuse me?

"He apparently wants to-" She did the whole air quotes thing. "Settle down. Have kids. Make a family."

"Okay?" I wasn't getting the picture.

"He wants to make a life with you Nami. A life. The whole 'till death do us part bit. He's serious about this and apparently he thinks you're the one."

"The one?" What the hell did that mean?

"The one that can make him happy. That can be the perfect wife. The mother to his children." She tilted her head. "Granted I will be here to help you with all of that but…" Her dark eyes bore into mine. "Can you do it? Can you be the perfect wife? Can you give up your best friends for the sake of security in life?"

"What do you mean?" My voice was soft. Almost unspoken.

"He's not going to sign a pre-nub. What's his is yours and what's yours is his."

I blanched.

This was madness.

Absolutely mad.

I just met the man and he trusts me?

He really believes I'm 'The One'?

"Apparently you're father's been talking you up for some time now. And you fit the bill he made."

I closed my eyes.

"What do you mean give up my friends? Zoro? Luffy?"

"Yes. You will lose all contact with them." She stood up slowly. "Oh, but you can see Usopp."

Oh hell no.

This was not happening.

Not now.

Not ever.

I growled in the back of my throat. "That does not make me feel better!" I tossed the blankets off my frame and stood up. "This is mad. I don't want this. Not at all!"

"Nami!" She grabbed my shoulder. "I didn't tell you this to ruin your marriage to be." Her eyes looked genuinely worried.

"Oh? Could have fooled me." I spat.

"Yes well, I told you because I thought you ought to know what is expected of you."

"Well fine! I can't fulfill what is expected so forget it!" I pushed her hand off my shoulder and stalked down the hall and into the living room. "This is stupid! I can't be a wife-I thought all he wanted was some trophy girl-arm candy! That I can do."

Just then the doorbell rang.

I turned and glared daggers at the foyer.

"I got it." Robin sighed as she hurried down the hall and opened the door. "And you are?" I heard her voice as I sank down into the cushions.

Just then I head the familiar sound of my best friend's deep voice. "Zoro. Nami's here right?"

"I'm sorry but you are not-"

"ZORO!" I was in desperate need of a best friend's shoulder.

"Nami?"

"Come in please!" I leaned over the couch and watched as he brushed past Robin and walked right up to me.

He looked amazing.

In a simple white v-neck and worn blue jeans paired with black work boots, his messy green hair half hidden in his black bandanna and his dark eyes filled with worry. Apparently I looked like a complete and total wreak because he immediately understood the situation.

"What's wrong?" He asked and sat beside me, opening his arms for me to fall into.

"This is all wrong! I can't do it!" I screamed into his warm chest.

Vaguely I saw Robin's form slink off to the kitchen.

But she was of no interest to me.

Not when Zoro was right here.

"Can't do what?" He asked.

"Marry! He wants kids! A life!" I cried out desperately.

Way to have a mental break down Nami. Just what the quack doc ordered right?

He rubbed soothing circles onto my back as I soaked his white v-neck shirt with my tears.

"I know Nami."

"You do?"

"Yes." He sighed as I listened to his strong heartbeat, soothing my ruffled nerves. "I overheard some of the maids talking."

"And?"

"And I think you can do it."

Awkward silence.

Where the hell did that bullet train come from?

"I mean really Nami, he's perfect for you. He has money, he's good looking, and he can take care of you." His warm voice turned cold.

Like he was shutting me out.

I pouted. "So? You can too."

I felt him move beneath me.

"If only you can see the way he looks at you Nami. The look in his eyes is only of pure love. Stupid and too soon but for him it was love at first sight."

I sighed.

"I don't care. I don't feel that way for him so why the hell should I get pregnant for him?"

"Nami." His voice got even colder. More serious. "Nami think of your future. With him you are completely secure. Even if he were to die your finances would still be intact."

"I don-"

"Don't say you don't care. You like jewelry, and dresses and all that shit."

Awkward silence.

He moved his arms up and down my forearms, trying to appease me. "This marriage will be good for you. Even if you don't love him."

I hung my head. "They want no contact. They want me to not talk to you and Luffy." I mumbled dejectedly.

"…I can take care of that." He mumbled and pushed me off his chest.

"What?"

"Yes." Robin's voice entered the picture. "That can be fixed relatively easily."

"How?" I ignored her.

"Easy." Zoro smirked.

"And apparently so easy I can't figure it out."

Zoro chuckled and ran a hand though his hand. "Nami, Luffy and I will just buy the apartments next to yours."

_Life sucks then you get Married Life sucks then you get Married _

They weren't kidding when they said they'd buy the apartments.

When Sanji got home the contracts were already signed, the I's were dotted and the T's were already crossed.

I watched him as he paced the room in front of me as I lounged on the couch, my feet tucked under me as I stirred my cup of tea. I let a small sigh escape my lips as Robin sat beside me and handed me a plate of freshly baked cookies.

"Thanks." I mumbled as she reached over and pulled down the sleeve of my Invader Zim pajama top that matched my simple black bedroom shorts with the words Doom written on the read end.

"They actually bought the two apartments?" Sanji inquired again.

This would be the seventh time.

"Yup." I nodded, munching on a cookie. "This is delicious by the way."

He breathed deeply and ran a hand though his long locks. "Thanks darling…but the apartments weren't even vacant!" I saw the stress rise in his eyes.

Poor guy.

I sort of felt sorry for him.

But I loved Luffy and Zoro more than anyone so…

"How did they do it?" He mumbled in awe.

I shrugged and watched him pace.

He had token off his black jacket and only wore an orange and black pin stripped button down with the sleeves pushed up to the elbows with black slacks. His black tie had been loosened and now hung astray around his neck.

"Sanji?" I called.

He stopped and looked down at me worriedly.

I beckoned him to come to me and handed Robin my plate and cup.

"Yes My Love?" He breathed lowly as he kneeled in front of me.

If I were really to marry this man and have his kids then I better get use to being a wife yes?

I cupped my hands around his face and pushed back his fringes.

And it's the wife's job to comfort her husband.

Especially when the husband is stressed because of the wife and her friends.

"Sanji?" I leaned down closer to him. "Stop worrying." I smiled and kissed his nose. "They're my best friends. Not mass murderers." I laughed and leaned back against the couch.

Beside me I felt Robin shift before she handed me back the cookies.

Then Sanji stood up, his face red as a tomato as he turned his back to me, one hand cupped around his mouth.

I pursed my lips as I held one cookie up and closed one eye.

His cookies were amazing.

His food is amazing.

He is amazing.

My eyes flicked to him as he slowly walked up to the glass doors, his back still facing us.

A small smile danced onto my face before I bit into the soft, chocolate chip cookie; the small crumbs breaking off and falling onto the white plate.

He was too sweet.

And so were his desserts.

_Life sucks then you get Married Life sucks then you get Married_

L.

Review.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	7. Following the Path

L.

This is probably the last chapter; I have yet to decide if I want to continue this story for my original plan was seven chapters.

If you would be so kind as to leave a review with your thoughts and opinions on this as well of what you thought about this chapter.

Life sucks then you get Married

Chapter 7 Following the Path

The next day was moving day for Zoro and Luffy.

I woke up around eleven to the pissed off grumblings of Zoro.

He was obviously annoyed with something.

So I drug myself out of bed, took a quick shower and changed into a simple black tank with the world Captain Jack Sparrow scribbled across the front and black and white checkered shorts. I stared at my reflection in the gigantic bathroom mirror and twisted my lips.

It was a bit warm today, and though my hair is relatively short, it was still annoying.

I glanced down and grabbed the black hair tie tossed in the toiletries basket then gathered my short, messy orange hair at the nape of my neck and put it up.

Cute.

"Nami?" Robin knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you done yet? You're breakfast is ready."

I sighed and closed my eyes.

My old maid wasn't nearly as…overbearing as she was.

Don't get me wrong, it's sweet.

But I sort of miss the whole 'you do as I say and nothing more' relationship I had.

She knocked again. "Is everything alright in there?"

I rolled my eyes and opened the door. "Just fine Robin…thanks for asking." I raised my eyebrows. Her figure never ceases to amaze me. Today she wore a yellow tank that cute off right above her navel with white lace running on the top, across her chest; and her skin tight jeans really lived up to their name. "So you said something about food?"

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

After breakfasts which consisted of scrambled eggs, bacon, a finely buttered croissant, a glass of milk and one of orange juice I finally made my way out into hall and was greeted with a hirable sight.

There in front of me sat Luffy and Sanji.

Well more like an unconscious Luffy and a pissed off Sanji.

"To be perfectly honest it's Luffy's fault." I heard Zoro's deep voice at the side of me. I turned to see him walking up to us with his arms filled with boxes. "Luffy basically attacked the poor guy for food."

I raised an eyebrow and closed the door behind me.

In front of my Sanji stood up with a scowl on his face and one hand shoved into his pant pocket. "I still don't understood how the hell you two-"

"Doesn't matter." Zoro cut him off and placed the stack of boxes down. "Point is we're here." He nudged my shoulder, a dangerous smirk dancing on his lips. "And we're here to stay…for as long as you two are anyway."

I bit back a smile and turned my head away from the two.

I love my friends.

They're always there for me when I need them the most.

And it's obvious that they'll go to the ends of the earth for one another.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

It's rare to find someone that will do that; that can accept you for who you are and will be there for you.

And to think I've found two people.

Amazing.

"Hey…" My eyes landed on Zoro's back as he bent down to retrieve the boxes. "Who's apartment is who's?"

"Luffy's across the hall, mine's next door." His deep voice answered before he disappeared into his apartment.

After a few seconds I followed him into the apartment and left Sanji in the hall. It was covered with boxes of all kinds and sizes, black bags littered the flooring, various trunks sat askew in the living room, piled atop one another. It was pretty big – not as big as mine but still sizable – it was pure white with jet black accents. As far as furniture goes it was pretty bare. He only had two black leather couches, a glass coffee table, a kotatsu table, and a small patio set out on the porch.

"Hey Zoro where are the moving men?" I strolled into the kitchen where I found him opening a large box of dishware.

"I let them go. They moved the heavy stuff all that's left is to put things away and get organized." He grinned at me over his shoulder as I hopped up on the counter and began to hand him the eating plates. "So you're actually going to do some hard work for once?"

I scoffed. "You wish." I handed him some coffee cups. "I'll help with minor packing. That's is."

I saw him roll his eyes and place the mugs on the shelf.

After about seventeen minutes of helping Zoro pack, Sanji walked in. And he wasn't too pleased.

"Nami darling?" He strolled though the hall and into the living room where I sat cross-legged on the ground with a box cutter in one hand and a shot glass in the next. "What are you doing?" His eyes darted over to Zoro across from me, a box between us.

"She's helping me unpack." Zoro explained simply then reached into the box and pulled out a shot glass with the words Cuba scribbled across. "Here." He tossed it to Sanji who caught it with ease.

Sanji raised an eyebrow at it and walked up to stand behind me. "Nami Love, why don't you come home and let him…do his thing." He placed the shot glass back in the box and helped me up. "Besides its time for lunch."

I twisted my lips and shrugged. "See ya later Zoro? How 'bout you come over to afternoon tea?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Sure." He nodded, and I turned to see Sanji staring at me, his dark blue dress shirt half open, an unlit cigarette dangling from his lips and his black slacks hanging off his hips. I bit my lower lip and raised an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged.

Then we walked out the front door.

And I saw Luffy's apartment door wide open.

So naturally I peaked in.

"Please don't go in there Love, it's a health hazard." Sanji took my hand and lit his cigarette with the other.

I quickly scanned the foyer and saw what he meant. There were half open boxes scattered about, knifes askew, box cutters placed dangerously on top of water bottles, plastic bags tossed on the barley visible ground. It was a hazard. Past that was the living room where I saw the top of Luffy's head as he moved back and forth. "Luffy?" I called as soon as he tossed another box into the foyer.

"Oh! Hi Nami!" He waved at me.

"Come over for afternoon tea okay?"

"Kay!"

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain _

So they came over for afternoon tea; and as soon as the tea was done, Luffy began his epic search for food. "Hey, you guys got anything to eat in here?" Luffy's tired voice echoed from the kitchen.

"Yeah try the fridge…that's generally where we keep food." Sanji's annoyed voice answered from my side. He breathed deeply before draping one arm over the back of the couch and pulling my legs into his lap so I now sat sideways on the couch. It was quite comfortable.

"Ham!" Luffy's now excited voice screamed.

I glanced at Sanji to see him freeze up.

"That's the ham I baked for our dinner…" He growled softly.

I bit my lip and patted his shoulder. "It's fine…"

"No it's not okay." He flexed his fingers.

I bit back the laughter bubbling up and grabbed his shaking hand. "It's fine Sanji; just le-"

Suddenly a loud crash came from the kitchen.

Awkward silence.

"I'd go check that out if I were you." Zoro stated, his eyes closed.

"Luffy!" Sanji slipped out of my grasp, hopped over the back of the couch, darted past Robin who had two bags filled with desserts in her arms and into the kitchen.

"My my, what happened here?" She asked and I beckoned her to come sit with Zoro and me.

"Oh nothing, Sanji's just getting use to Luffy is all." I smiled and took one of her bags and began sifting though the goodies.

"No no Sanji don't!" Came Luffy's strangled cry.

And then he was tossed out of the kitchen and into the living room.

I looked down at his sprawled out form on the ground as he slowly began to get back up and shook my head, a small smile on my lips.

Life with Sanji, Robin, and my friends really didn't seem so bad after all.

I smiled as I watched Sanji drop kick Luffy, forcing him to fall on the ground and out of his jacket pocket spilled about seven slices of Sanji's freshly baked ham.

"You idiot! Your filthy rich-go tell your own cook to make you ham!" Sanji yelled and kicked Luffy out the front door. He then turned his wrath on Zoro who had already stood up and hugged me goodbye.

"See you tomorrow Nami." And then he left, without so much as a glance at Sanji.

I shook my head and untied my hair. "Well guess that's it for tonight." I smiled and made my way down the dark hall to the bedroom.

"Tonight?" I heard him mumble followed by a tired sigh. "I'll make some coffee…"

Poor guy.

I know dealing with Luffy isn't fun, but him being the president of a huge liquor company is a nice trade off.

"Nami would you like me to draw you a bath before bed?" Robin asked as she switched on the bedroom light.

"Nah." I kicked off my bedroom slippers and slipped into bed. "I just want to relax now. Why don't you…I don't know turn in early?" My eyes darted up to her as she walked up to me and placed a magazine on my lap. "And this is?"

"A bridal magazine." She tipped her hat to me then strolled to the door just as Sanji stepped in with his hands full. "It's about time you start thinking about what type of wedding you want and the type of dress."

"Actually she just needs to pick a dress. Our fathers and you will handle everything else." He cut in tiredly. "Nami My Love?" I looked up to see him standing at the foot of the bed, two mugs of coffee in his hand.

"Yeah?" I leaned back against the headboard and fixed the sleeve of my Charles W. Morgan shirt.

He walked up to me and handed me my coffee then sat at my side. "Are you okay? With this?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"It doesn't matter if I'm okay with this or not." I tucked a strand of my fringe behind my ear. "This is the world that I live in." A small, sad smile found its way onto my lips. "This is what I must do."

I felt the bed shift as he moved to hug me, his arms wrapping around my waist and holding me close to his warm body. "Nami, I know I'm not the guy you want to marry."

"Sanji-"

"Let me finish." His soft breath ticked my neck. "I know how hard this life is but believe me I won't make this difficult for you." He nudged the side of my neck with his nose. "Before I met you, your dads use to tell me about you-tell me how wonderful you were and what an amazing wife you'd be…and when I actually met you; you were nothing like what he described." I felt him chuckle softly. "You're bold, brave, fiery, and your eyes are completely defiant." He leaned back and stared into my eyes. "You are nothing like the traditional wives that exist in our world. Don't ever change that."

I looked down and avoided his eyes.

He took my hands in his and began to trace abstract patterns on them before he took a deep breath and continued.

"Nami you can do whatever you want-I won't stop you. I only ask that you don't leave me on that alter. You say yes that you will marry me and that you are fateful to me. Not because of any emotional ties you may have but because it's the right thing to do. Nami our future depends on our marriage. If this goes well we'll inherit our father's companies and everything that comes with it. I don't want to make this marriage a business arrangement because I honestly do love you-and I know you don't feel that way to me and it's completely understandable but please don't be stupid and ruin your entire life over something petite as not loving your husband."

That made my heart skip a beat.

Not loving your husband is petite?

Since when?

A light tinge of red dusted my cheeks as I closed my eyes.

Regardless I knew where he was coming from.

I looked back up at him to see him staring down at me, his eyes filled with worry and compassion. "Sanji, don't worry." My fingers intertwined with his. "I'll marry you, and I'll be the perfect wife."

"Thank you." He mumbled and pulled me into his arms. "Thank you My Love." He released me and smiled.

I sighed a heavy sigh as I stared down at the bridal magazine sitting in my lap; a beautiful young woman with long flowing blue hair was on the cover. She wore a simple deep v-neck, white dress with lace accents running down the sides.

I suppose I should explain this situation a bit better.

My name is Nami and I am the daughter of a business tycoon.

My husband to be is Sanji, the son of my dad's new business partner.

In the corporate world everything is based on money, business and keeping face with the public therefore everything a person dealing with an important figure in the business world does is calculated and well thought out.

My father is a very important man in this world and he wants me to maintain a certain level in society.

By forcing me to marry Sanji he is not only securing my future, but his new business venture as well.

In this world, I am nothing more than a simple nail sticking up that needs to be hammered down.

That is why I will marry Sanji.

I will be fateful to him.

And I will be the perfect wife.

Because Sanji and I are in the same boat.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

L.

Please be so kind as to leave a review with your thoughts and opinions.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
